


I Told You Not To Bring Back Anything

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rubberbang - Freeform, camping trip, i can tag, ross was homeless, weird butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a camping trip during the start of summer vacation Danny finds a boy in the woods. Ross ran away from home and doesn't know much about American woods. Both are reluctant to dig too deep into his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiera1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiera1331/gifts).



> This was kind of a three am mistake and turned into something I was actually psyched to work on. I'll update as often as possible but since I just started highschool it might be a wait between chapters. Thanks to my friend for kind of forcing me to post this.

Dan sighed angrily, trying to shove his one more shirt into his single, fairly small, backpack. Random papers and writing utensils lay strewn about from when he tossed all school related objects out of the backpack as well as half written lyrics and half-assed music. Camping was probably the last thing he wanted to do to start off his summer vacation but he also didn’t want to be left alone for a week in his tiny shitty apartment. Barry, his roommate, threw open the door at that moment, backpack slung over one shoulder and typing on his phone.  
“Ready, dude? Arin has our tents in his car, he said he’ll be here in a few.”  
Danny nodded, forcing his zipper shut and silently praying it wouldn’t bust open.  
“Yeah, man, lets go get eaten by bears,” the singer replied with a slight smile. Barry snorted quietly, tucking his phone into his pocket and dropping down on his bed.  
“Just try not to bring anything back with us, got it?”  
Dan shrugged, “I’m not promising anything.”

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, Barry playing Monster Hunter on his DS and Dan texting his friend Brian, who had chosen where they were going to camp and planned on staying at a nearby campground with an RV while they stayed in the woods because he was a dick like that. He had electricity and a fridge though, so the amount of food they would have to keep with them at the campsite was limited to a cooler of beer and soda and enough marshmallows to feed a small army. Arin arrived about twenty minutes later, driving his beat up Mercedes Benz wagon he bought off craigslist because his other car didn’t have quite enough space to fit all of them and he refused to buy a soccer mom car. Dan and Barry played a quick round of rock, paper, scissors for who had to sit in the back. Dan lost and tucked himself in the back with everyone else’s bags and the tents, complaining loudly that his legs were too long for this, damnit. As soon as they pulled up to Brian’s apartment, however, they all realized what a douche he was. He was in the process of stocking the, quite large, fridge in his, even larger, Winnebago. He popped his head out of the doorway of the luxury vehicle, looking at the friends in the front seats then at Danny, squished up against the window and facing the complete opposite direction. He raised his eyebrows slightly, “he could have sat up with Barry, you know.”  
Arin snickered, replying with a simple, “we needed someone to make sure the bags didn’t shift around too much.”

Brian simply shrugged before walking over and standing in front of the hatch. Danny leaned forward to jiggle the broken handle, trying to get Brian to let him out as everyone else piled out. Brian popped the hatch, pushing the door up and stepping back as the singer quickly unfolded his long legs and groaned. He stepped out and grabbed his bag, the tent with a blue sticker, and the cooler and stepped onto the Winnebago. Inside was carpeted, with couches on either side and a kitchenette, equipped with a microwave and stovetop. A small table was stationed in front of one of the couches and a flat screen tv was positioned across from it, planted in a hollowed out space Danny guessed had originally been cabinets. Slightly farther back was a large silver fridge, a door that led to a small bedroom, and a door that led to a small bathroom. He dropped his ratty backpack on one of the couches and turned around to face everyone else, who looked just as stunned as he felt.  
“Dude,” Arin said, looking at Brian. Brian plopped himself down in the comfortable looking driver’s seat, giving a casual shrug.  
“My parents said I could borrow it for a few days.”  
“Dude,” Suzy said this time, placing her bag gingerly next to Danny’s, “I thought you said we couldn’t all fit in here”  
Brian cocked his head slightly, “no, I said I’ll pick the campsite but I’m not sleeping outside with you. Besides, Arin insisted you sleep in tents. Something about bonding in the wilderness.”  
All eyes turned on Arin and he shrugged meekly, “I didn’t know he had an apartment on wheels.”  
Danny huffed in mild annoyance, “Brian, how far are we gonna be from you when we set up the tents?”

The physics student thought a moment before replying, “close enough to plug your shit into the RV with at least two extension cords but far enough away to camp without exhaust from other passing vehicles reaching you.”  
Danny nodded approvingly before dropping his tent and the cooler and plopping down on the couch.  
“Lets get on the road, then! the sun sets in a few hours,” Arin said, mimicking Danny and sitting across from him. Suzy sighed, but a fond smile was dancing at the corners of her lips as she sat next to her boyfriend. Barry dropped his stuff, tent hitting the ground with a clunk and just barely missing Danny’s toes, and opened the cooler to grab a coke.

As soon as they hit the highway, Brian put the RV into cruise mode and turned around to spark a conversation.  
“Dan,” he said, leaning forward, “I have a favour to ask of you.”  
Dan narrowed his eyes, leaning back reproachfully, “yeah..?”  
A smirk played on Brian’s face as he said, “I need you to say ‘I’m a sexy wittle baby’.”  
“What? No!” Danny cast a glance around for help but was only met with snickering and amused smiles.  
“Why not? C’mon, we’re all friends here, just say ‘I’m a sexy wittle baby’.”  
Danny huffed quietly, mumbling quickly, “fine, I’m a sexy wittle baby.”  
“Louder, louder! I can’t hear you!”  
Dan rolled his eyes before leaning forward and biting his lip, “I’m a sexy wittle baabyy.”  
Everyone lost it, laughter filling the large vehicle as Dan leaned back again. A light blush stained his cheeks but he was laughing along with everyone else.  
They talked easily for another half hour, companionable silence filling the spaced between jokes and teasing remarks. Brian pulled off at their exit and drove for another twenty minutes or so before turning down a dirt road and up to a large campsite. The site was mostly filled with tents on either side of a gravel road with smaller RVs farther closer to the tree line. He drove all the way back to an vacant lot, far enough away that the wisps of smoke from beginning campfires were barely visible. It was surprisingly empty, seeing as how it was finally summer but a place like this didn’t seem likely to get much more business than the few people who were obviously recurring customers. It was located in a small town and was situated well away from the road. Brian continued down a slightly narrower gravel road into the forest and parked the RV in a small clearing.

“Technically no one is supposed to camp here but I know the owner’s daughter,” Brian said, and Danny rolled his eyes.  
“Of fucking course you do, you probably have connections to the goddamn president.”  
Brian merely shrugged at this before standing from his seat and stretching slightly, “never know. Now get out and set up your tents or you’ll be sleeping on the ground.”  
Arin sighed as everyone stood up, stretching. As the college students filtered out carrying their bags, tents, and various other things the animator inhaled deeply.  
“Ah, smell that fresh air.”  
“It hurts my nose,” Barry mumbled, making Dan laugh quietly.  
“Yeah, Arin, why would you take us to a place with air that doesn’t smell like farts and skittles?”  
“Because it’s healthy, Dan, so shut up and go get wood for a fire.”  
“But, Arin, I have wood right here,” Danny said, motioning to his crotch with exaggerated flourish.  
Arin rolled his eyes, “go, dude.”  
The singer groaned loudly, “fine but you’re putting up my tent while I’m gone.”  
“Maybe, maybe not,” Arin called to his friend’s retreating back.

Dan pushed his way past the treeline, pricker bushes snagging on his jeans as he walked. He looked around for dry wood, picking up large pieces as he found them. A noise caught his attention and he looked up quickly, spotting a shadow dodge behind a tree. He slowly put down his accumulated pile of wood and slipped his phone out of his pocket to turn on the flash and use it as a flash light. He slowly moved toward the tree, looking around it to spot...a pile of leaves. Was he actually going crazy?


	2. Chapter 2

Danny turned around to pick up his pile of wood and go back towards the campsite, this time with a feeling of being watched the whole time. He dropped the wood in the middle of the loose “circle” of tents. His tent was placed haphazardly close to the tree line, Arin and Suzy’s closest to the electrical outlet and Barry’s was unfinished but also placed quite close to the tree line. Brian was sat on the RV steps, watching everything while eating marshmallows. Arin stepped out of the RV, lighter in one hand and lighter fluid in the other. He dropped both things next to Danny before kneeling beside him.  
“Dude, help me make a fire pit. Barry went and got some rocks after you left,” he said, motioning to the sizable pile of rocks not far from the center of the very unorganised culty-looking ring of tents. They worked together to build a small fire pit, fitting the rocks together clumsily and stacking the wood in the same manner. Arin poured the lighter fluid over the wood and quickly lit it, moving away so he didn’t get burned.

“Hey, Brian, you wanna grab us some skewers or something for marshmallow roasting?” Danny called.  
Brian raised his eyebrows, “what makes you think I have that shit just sitting around?”  
“The fact that you come prepared for everything.”  
The older boy just stood up with an exaggerated sigh and walked inside the RV. While they waited for Brian, Arin and Danny slowly added more and more wood to feed the fire. And there was that weird feeling again, like he was being watched. He turned to look around, eyes raking over the now dark treeline before turning back to Arin.  
“Dude, I felt weird when I was in the forest. I felt like someone was watching me.”  
Arin grinned widely, “Maybe it was a ghost or a scary axe murderer, Dan. You and Barry should share a tent to keep safe,” he teased.  
Dan shoved his shoulder playfully, ”shut up.”  
Brian came out just then, holding several thin, medium length metal rods with pointed tips.  
“Don’t shove each other near the fire, you could fall in and burn yourself. And I really don’t wanna explain that to either of your parents.”  
“Yes, dad,” both boys said at the same time, snickering quietly.  
Brian rolled his eyes, handing the rods to Dan as he said, “here you go, sexy wittle baby.”  
Arin doubled over laughing once again, causing Suzy and Barry to look out of their tents at the ruckus. Both of them emerged and walked over at the sight of the fire and Brian holding a bag of marshmallows. Everyone sat around the fire, each grabbing a skewer and marshmallow and joking easily with each other as they roasted.

Dan was right though, hours later they all felt like they were being watched as they crawled into their tents. Dan laid awake, tired but unable to properly fall asleep as he snuggled further into his sleeping bag. Just as he was about to drop off he heard a quiet rustling outside his tent. He stiffened, slowly raising himself onto one elbow. In the back of his mind, he vaguely registered that it could just be an animal who had come to take whatever junk they had left out to one of the others going to take a piss. Both reasonings were dismissed, however, when he heard a thump and quiet ‘fuck’. He quickly slid his pocket knife out from under the fluffy pillow Brian had supplied. He moved slowly, unzipping his tent just enough to peek out. He saw the shadow of what looked like a small, skinny person. It didn’t look like anyone he knew, and the voice had a faded accent that he had never heard before. He watched as the shadow stood up from where they had fallen and moved towards the dying fire. The flames were just bright enough for him to make out young features and confirm that the person was male. He watched as the kid grabbed the nearly empty bag of marshmallows and scarfed them down like he was starving, and, hell, maybe he was. When he had finished, he tucked the bag under a rock, stole a drink from the cooler and ran off.

Dan zipped up his tent again and laid back down slowly. He didn’t sleep that night, his thoughts too plagued with thoughts of the young boy that took their food and ate like it was a feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of this fic finished as one long story, so most of this will be cut off in weird places seeing as it wasn't quite designed to be read in chapters. It might turn into a series later rather than one really long fic, but for now bear with me and my bad writing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Danny shook off what little doze he had fallen into when he heard yet another movement. This one, though, he was sure was the sound of Barry and Suzy moving around outside. They usually woke up early, due to them being the housewives of the group. He finally unzipped his tent when he smelled the faint scent of breakfast. He crawled out of his tent, stretching and releasing a jaw-popping yawn before walking over to Arin’s tent and shaking it roughly. He heard an alarmed cry, then a low curse before the flap was unzipped and his friend’s disheveled head poked out.  
“Breakfast,” he muttered simply before taking off towards the RV. He heard a slight scuffle then the animator’s heavy footsteps behind him. As soon as he opened the RV door, he was hit with the scent of eggs and bacon. He dropped down on the couch next to a slightly tired looking Brian and rested his head on his shoulder.  
“I am so fucking tired,” he grumbled, punctuating it with a yawn.  
“Didn’t you sleep?” the older asked, and Dan shook his head slightly.  
He figured breakfast would take a little while longer and fell asleep on his friend’s shoulder.   
He woke up a little over 15 minutes later, feeling mildly better, and a plate was put in front of him by none other than Suzy.  
“Eat, we’re going hiking today,” she said, before returning to her own food.   
He slowly sat up, ignoring the look Brian gave him as he dug in quietly. His thoughts wandered to the boy he saw last night, and he wondered how he would react if he got his hands on a plate of Suzy’s cooking. He slowly woke up more and more with each bite, joking lightly with everyone else. Arin got up first, putting his plate in the shallow sink and moving to the front to turn on the radio. They all sang along to Taylor Swift for awhile, all terribly off key and improvising nearly all of the lyrics. They all fell silent when the weather came on. It would be sunny all day, but it was supposed to rain tonight. Not bad rain, just enough that they would have to completely zip up their tents and the ground would be muddy the next morning. Dan immediately thought of the boy again.

His thoughts remained on the boy as they left, but he was soon distracted when Barry cracked a joke about getting lost in the forest and Arin defended himself almost aggressively. The day passed uneventfully, the sun beating down on them until they decided to go back and have late lunch. Arin made quick sandwiches because everyone else was too tired (meaning Suzy) to actually cook. They all ate quietly, taking out their phones and doing whatever they could to entertain themselves. This somehow lead to them sitting around playing cards against humanity on Brian’s laptop until the sun hovered just above the horizon and clouds started rolling in. They all grabbed whatever they could bring to the tent to feed themselves during the night.

Dan sat in his tent, a “share” size bag of skittles open in his lap and three more sat next to him as he messed around on his phone. He stayed awake and alert for the sound of movement outside of his tent as the first drops of rain pattered on the waterproof fabric. He heard the sound of snapping twigs just as the rain started to get heavier, and he unzipped his tent slightly to look out. Sure enough, they boy was stumbling over the slippery ground, already soaked and looking desperate for shelter. He had a bag clutched tight in his arms this time and Dan didn’t even hesitate before unzipping the flap of his tent and calling loudly enough for him to hear but quiet enough that he didn’t wake anyone else.

“Hey, kid! Come here, you’re fuckin’ soaked.”


	4. Chapter 4

He froze, eyes wide as he stared at Danny in the dark before walking slowly towards the tent. As soon as he was fully in the tent, the singer zipped it quickly and grabbed the towel he had shoved in his backpack when he was packing as well as his over sized university hoodie. He handed the kid the towel and he silently dried himself off. Dan shifted slightly, holding up the hoodie,”I-um,you can change into this if you want. I have sweat pants too but they might be a bit large. I won’t look,” he stuttered out awkwardly, dropping the clothes in front of the boy before turning away. Luckily, Arin got him a larger tent than he needed so there was plenty of space as the boy slowly changed.

“You can look, now,” he said quietly. As Danny turned to look, he was momentarily stunned by how cute the kid was. He couldn’t have been older than 19 and the slight accent he had was definitely not American. He had clear blue eyes that looked extremely worn and tired and short light brown hair that was mussed and dirty as well as a light pink blush.  
“I’m Dan,” Dan said awkwardly, holding his hand out. The kid gripped his hand and shook it as he answered,”m’Ross.”  
Danny nodded slightly before grabbing one of the sodas and sandwiches he had grabbed upon leaving the RV and offered them to Ross, who took them and ate greedily.

“So, why’re you in the woods? If you don’t mind my asking, of course,” Danny asked, leaning back slightly. Ross paused his eating, swallowing before answering, “um, it’s kind of complicated. I guess the short answer is I ran away from home and had no where to go.”  
Danny nodded slightly, “how old are you? I’m not keeping, like, a fifteen year old in my tent, am I?” he questioned jokingly.  
A small smile graced the smaller’s face, “No, I’m eighteen.”  
Dan nodded quietly and Ross quickly finished eating and cracked open the soda. Dan was surprised that he hadn’t been asked any questions yet, but then again the kid was probably starving.  
“Do I have something on my face?” Ross asked quietly, wiping at the corners of his mouth self consciously.  
“Huh? Oh, no, sorry I just kind of..spaced out,” Dan replied, blushing lightly.  
Ross nodded slowly, taking a swig of his soda and releasing a loud burp before questioning the college student.  
“How, um, how old are you? I’m not gonna be murdered or something by you and your friends, right?”  
Dan smiled slightly, “I’m 25, Arin, the one in the largest tent with his girlfriend, is 23, Suzy is 21, Barry, the guy not in the RV, is 22, and Brian, the one in the RV, is 27. No, we won’t murder you, I think we’re all too lazy and nice for that.”  
Ross smiled again, and Dan realized he would do anything to see that smile.  
“That’s good to know, I guess. You seem pretty nice, Dan.”  
Dan grinned and Ross yawned, eyes drooping and tired and the older realised just how tired he must be. The forest wasn’t very comfortable, even in a tent. Dan unzipped his, rather large, sleeping bag and spread it out like a blanket over them and pushed his pillow towards the smaller boy. Ross looked at Dan with a mix of confusion and gratitude.

“What’re you gonna sleep on?” he questioned quietly.  
Dan thought a moment before pulling his backpack closer. It was relatively flat now though the few shirts and pants that were in it provided enough padding to sleep on. Ross looked guilty for a moment, pushing the pillow back towards Dan and moving closer. He gnawed on his bottom lip a moment before speaking, “we, um, we can..share? I mean, it’s kinda cold and you seem pretty nice and I wouldn’t mind..”

Danny hesitated a moment, was he really going to go to sleep cuddling an 18 year old boy wearing his clothes? The way Ross was looking at him, though, said he wanted to do it for more reasons than guilt. Dan agreed tentatively, laying down on his back. Ross let out a breath Dan hadn’t noticed he was holding and laid his head on Dan’s chest, cuddling into him as if was perfectly normal. And maybe it was for him. He didn’t know why Ross had run away from home but he knew he would do anything to keep that sad, withered look off his face. He fell asleep easily, the warmth of Ross pressed against his side lulling him to sleep.

He jerked awake hours later when his tent was shaken violently. He groaned lowly, “god damnit, Arin. You know, if I die one day because you scared me I’ll sue your ass!”  
He was met by the distant laughter of his friend, who was probably going to get breakfast.  
“You shouldn’t talk like that, you might jinx yourself,” said a small, heavily accented voice.  
Dan looked down, only to be met with the sleepy gaze of Ross. The teen had, somehow, managed to tangle their legs together and wrap his arm around Dan’s waist without him noticing.   
Dan blushed lightly under his gaze, and lightly pushed him away. Once they were untangled, Dan moved towards the flap of the tent. He paused, not sure if he should take Ross with him or leave him alone in his tent. After a moment of deliberation, he turned around to invite the boy with him. That was a mistake. 

Ross was sat up, eyes still bleary with sleep and the hoodie, which was big even on Dan, was almost sliding off one shoulder. He bit his lip, forcing down the urge to muss his hair more than it already was.  
He cleared his throat quietly, “d’you wanna come with me? It’d be better than sitting in here for hours.”  
Ross nodded slightly and slipped on the muddy sneakers he had discarded last night. Dan followed suit, realizing the ground would be mushy after all the rain last night. He unzipped the tent and let Ross crawl out first so he could fold up the way too long sweatpants before they trekked across the clearing to the RV. They paused at the door as Dan thought of a way to tell his friends he brought a basically homeless teen with him. All thoughts were discarded, however, when the door swung open to reveal Arin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this part at my grandma's and having to explain why i was copying paragraphs off my phone (i didn't have wifi at the time, but i had phone service). yay awkward family visits. if you don't know, the fanfic referenced is 'the beej' written by ninja brian himself.

He froze, mouth open as if he was going to say something but his eyes fixed on the boy practically pressed into Dan’s side.

“Who’s that?” he said simply.  
“Uh, a person,” Dan replied nervously.  
“Do you wanna elaborate on that?” he asked, nonplussed.  
“I found him.”  
“Hey, I’m not a stray dog,” Ross said, sounding slightly offended.  
Arin’s eyes immediately shot to him, “so who are you?”

Suzy poked her head out, looking at Ross.  
“Dan, I told you not to bring things back with you.”  
Dan fidgeted,”but he was in the rain and he ran from home and i couldn’t leave him, Scuz.”  
A look of understanding and sympathy dawned on both of their faces and Dan and Ross were yanked into the RV. A plate of pancakes sat on the table and Ross was pushed in front of it.  
“Eat,” the couple said together as Suzy put together another plate for Dan.  
Ross looked stunned for a moment, looking from the plate to Dan to Arin and Suzy. Barry and Brian sat across from them, looking just as confused. Suzy placed a plate in front of Dan, who dug in, and sat next to Ross. Ross took a tentative bite, chewing slowly. Flavour exploded in his mouth and he ate his next few bites in quick succession, until his cheeks were bulging and Barry looked mildly concerned. He chewed and swallowed and before he could get in his next mouthful, Suzy asked him exactly what Dan had last night and he gave the same answers. Ross cleared his plate quickly, answering the rapid fire questions easily. They figured out he was from Australia and moved to America when he was a junior, he had a sister about the same age, he had only been in the woods for a few days but forgot to pack any form of food he left, loved video games and Grimlock, and his favourite pokemon was Blastoise.

Ross fit the group dynamic easily, making everyone laugh when he said something that wasn’t quite American or pronounced a word wrong. He was still shy though, skirting around questions about his past or changing the subjects anytime a subject hit too close to home. The others realised this quickly and followed his lead, Arin or Danny making a joke to ease any accumulated tension. Eventually, Brian made a joke about Danny’s dick and Ross went silent for a moment, looking between the two. Danny was leaned comfortably against Arin’s side, throwing an empty plastic cup at his bandmate.

“Shut the hell up, Brian,” he said with a grin. Brian just smirked back, leaning forward as he spoke, “sexy wittle babies don’t talk like that to their daddies unless they wanna get punished, Danny.”  
Everyone was sent into raucous laughter, all except Ross who was extremely confused. Was Danny dating Brian? They teased each other like a couple, but that didn’t always mean they were.  
“You’re not my dad, suck my dick,” Dan replied, trying to put venom behind the words and failing.  
“Can I? After all these years?” Brian said with a huge smirk.

“And that one fanfiction,” Arin piped in, breathless with laughter. This made Barry double over with laughter and Suzy fumble for her phone.  
“Oh my god, Arin, I hate you. Don’t you fucking dare,” Danny said warningly. Ross laughed, still mildly confused, and Danny looked at him apologetically.  
“I’m so sorry you’re about to hear this,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Suzy tossed her phone to Brian and he immediately started reading, everyone falling mostly silent.  
Brian’s voice was deep and a trace of barely contained laughter was hidden underneath, “‘I’ve never done this before, at least not with another man,’ said Danny as he entered Brian’s luxury penthouse apartment overlooking Central Park,” Brian paused when Dan groaned loudly, ”The smell of pure undiluted testosterone was nearly overpowering, although Danny was determined to continue through towards what he imagined would be the most intense physical pleasure he had ever experienced. Brian just nodded and motioned Danny towards the trap door to the beejatorium. It was gonna be one hell of a tuesday night,” Brian looked up at a seething Danny.

“He was correct,” everyone else chimed in, lost in a fit of laughter. Ross looked around, half amused and half confused. He made eye contact with Danny, who rolled his eyes in response. Ross placed his hand on Danny’s knee, smiling encouragingly.  
Dan leaned down and mumbled, “it gets worse.”

As Brian read “chapter two” Danny looked more and more murderous.  
“Suddenly,” Brian spoke over the loud giggles and snickering, “the sound of freshly moistened lips smacking together rang through the darkness, and a shadow approached the bedside. It was Brian, and he was carrying a glow-in-the-dark lotion sampler given to him by President Obama, a personal friend,” Danny lunged at Brian to stop him but was held back by Arin as the oldest shouted the last line, “‘I see you’re already hard,’ winked Brian, “good, you’ll be needing that!’”

“Brian, I will punch you in the fucking mouth. I hate you so much right now Jesus fucking Christ,” the singer yelled, voice cracking slightly. His voice was lost in a sea of cackling, however, and when he looked down at Ross the boy was doubled over as a howling laugh erupted from him. He continued to laugh after everyone else’s had died down, his skinny frame shaking as tears formed in his eyes. Danny just huffed quietly, watching the boy as he tried to pull himself together.

“Wh-who w-wrote that?” Ross asked, voice quivering with barely restrained laughter.

“Fuckin’ Brian,” Danny grumbled, less than pleased with his bandmate.

“Dude, I really hope you aren’t homophobic because we are the gayest group of friends there is,” Barry said, causing a round of quiet laughter.  
Ross just grinned shaking his head, “it’s hard to be homophobic when you’re gay, man.”  
He immediately regretted his words, eyes widening comically as he sank into his seat. Everyone seemed amused though.

“Eh, none of us are really straight anyway,” Arin said, “I’m bisexual.”

“I’m ace, brah,” Barry said, leaning back against his seat.  
“I’m bi, too,” Brian and Suzy said together, making her giggle quietly, “it’s amazing what you can talk about with a bisexual boyfriend.”

“I’m straight,” Danny deadpanned, making Suzy snort quietly and Barry outright laugh.

“Dude, I share an apartment with you, we both know that’s not true,” Barry said through his laughing.

Danny sighed dramatically, “I’m pansexual.”

Ross looked slightly intrigued by that, “wait, so are you and Brian dating?”

“Yes,” Brian answered at the same that Danny yelled, “fuck no, Jesus Christ!”

Ross looked extremely confused as Danny threw yet another cup at brian muttering, “shut the fuck up, dude.”  
Suzy rolled her eyes, leaning forward around Arin to look at Ross, “they aren’t but Brian likes to joke about it.”

“Constant homosexual threats,” the singer grumbled, leaning more against Arin. Ross just grinned, laughing quietly as Danny pouted against his friend’s arm.

They continued joking around until the sun hung just above the horizon, throwing oranges and purples and reds across the sky. Everyone was extremely fond of the Australian boy already, and he felt right at home with the college students. They all filed outside, lighting the fire for their final night. The ground was almost completely dry due to the sun beating down on the clearing all day, and they were all aware that they would have to figure out where Ross would go when they got back to the city. Obviously they wouldn’t leave him, but none of them really had an extra bedroom, hell Arin and Suzy could barely afford this, and Danny didn’t know how Ross would react to him smoking weed. He decided to test those waters as everyone toasted marshmallows.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny pulled a small black bag out of his backpack and sat down around the fire. He unzipped the small bag and inhaled. He had decided to spend a little more than he usually would for the camping trip, assuming he would need it. He pulled out a joint he had rolled before he and Barry had left and lit it, taking a long drag and holding it. It wasn’t exactly the smoothest, but it was strong and he already felt slightly lighter when he exhaled. He opened his eyes, glancing around the fire. Everyone looked unaffected at the sight except Ross, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“You smoke weed?” the teenager questioned quietly, and Danny just nodded in response.

“Want a drag?” he asked, offering him the joint.

“I-I’ve never really smoked before,” he replied bashfully, reaching out to take it anyway.

“Just inhale slowly, hold it, and let it out,” Danny said loosely, leaning back on his palms.

Ross did as he said, wrapping his lips around the joint and inhaling...then promptly coughing up all the smoke and gasping for breath.

“Shotgun it,” Suzy suggested from across the fire.

Danny took back the joint, “good idea. Sorry, I should’ve told you it wasn’t exactly smooth.”  
“It’s okay,” Ross choked out, still recovering from the unexpected burn in his lungs. He caught his breath and a pink tint coloured his cheeks. Danny took Suzy’s suggestion and took another drag, holding it for a moment before taking hold of Ross’s chin gently guiding him. He blew the smoke into the younger’s mouth, who seemed to get the idea and inhaled it all. He held it for about a second before exhaling it. He cleared his throat, giggling a bit.

“S’good,” he said, grinning slightly. His blush had darkened slightly when Danny pulled him close and the singer just grinned. He took another hit and held it before pulling Ross close and blowing into his mouth again. This time, Ross held it for awhile and let it out with a giddy laugh as the smoke curled around his head. 

They continued the pattern, Danny taking a drag and breathing the smoke into the teen’s mouth. Said boy was high as a fucking kite and giggling insanely at everything. Dan was feeling pleasantly light headed when Arin turned to look at the woods quickly.

“Dude, was that updog?” he whispered, a tremor in his voice.

“Huh?” Dan grumbled, looking away from Ross to look at the woods.

“What’s that?” Ross asked.

“Bro, it’s updog,” Arin said again, looking at the teenager.

“What is it?” 

“It’s updog, man.”

“What’s updog?”  
Arin promptly fell over laughing, the sound bouncing off the trees and filling the air. Danny just grinned goofily at Ross, taking another drag. Ross looked mildly confused for a moment before it dawned on him and he giggled along with Arin. Ross looked over at Danny mid-laugh and looked slightly offended when he saw the older boy inhaling the last of the joint. He grabbed his face and pressed their lips together, inhaling when Danny opened his mouth in shock. He pulled away soon after, a dreamy smile on his face as he blew out the smoke.

“Well, on that note, I think it’s time for bed. Lots to do tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Arin’s voice captured everyone’s attention as he stood up. Everyone else followed quickly, eating the marshmallows on the ends of their skewers, and headed to their respected tents (or RVs, in Brian’s case). Ross followed Dan, stumbling slightly as he walked, into his tent. The boy sprawled himself out lazily over the sleeping bag, looking up Danny through his lashes.

“Hey, daddy,” Ross mumbled, leaning up slightly to wrap his arms around Dan’s neck.  
Dan felt his face heat up as he was pulled onto the smaller boy, “uh, R-Ross, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Ross pouted, “please, Danny? I really like you.”

Danny’s blush only darkened as he looked at the smaller boy, “you’re high.”

“I am. And I really really want your dick up my ass,” the Australian mumbled, grinding up into Danny’s thigh. Dan just barely bit back a groan, he couldn’t deny the boy was attractive.

“You’re high, Ross, you’ll regret this tomorrow,” Danny mumbled.

“Mm, but what if I don’t? What if I wanna be fucked raw then, too?”

“Then maybe.”

“What if I ride you?” Ross questioned, quickly flipping them over and straddling Danny.

“I-I dunno, Ross,” Danny mumbled, just barely keeping his hips still as Ross’s weight pressed against his slowly hardening dick. He really wanted this, he just didn’t want Ross to regret it tomorrow.

Ross leaned down, connecting their lips again and all arguments went out the door as the Aussie’s hands slid down to unzip Danny’s jeans. He bucked up into the younger’s hand, whining when it disappeared to tug down the borrowed sweatpants to reveal...Australian flag boxers.

“God damnit, Ross, really?” Danny said with a quiet laugh.

Ross looked down and shrugged slightly, palming himself through the thin fabric, “I’m super patriotic, now kiss me.”

And how could he argue with logic like that? Danny connected their lips once again, wiggling out of his pants and boxers and pushing them down his thighs. Ross followed suit, tossing his boxers vaguely in the direction of the corner and leaning forward to grind their cocks together. Danny groaned quietly, tilting his head back. When he looked up again the boy had two fingers in his mouth, eyes partially shut as he groaned around the digits. Danny bit his lip, silently appreciating the sight before him. The younger boy smirked at Dan, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and taking one of Danny’s hands with both of his own. He flicked his tongue over the pads of the long digits before sucking them into his mouth and, wow, really far down his throat actually. 

“Oh, fuck, you don’t have a gag reflex,” Danny groaned. 

Ross just grinned, nipping at Danny’s knuckles as his tongue swirled around the tips. He pulled them out with a satisfying pop, leaning down to growl in the older’s ear.

“Stretch me.”

Danny let out a low sound as his hand was guided behind the younger boy to his hole. He pushed one slender finger into the tight opening, biting his lip as Ross let out a low groan and pushed back onto it. Danny bit his lip as he carefully pushed a second finger into him, pulling a high pitched whimper from the smaller boy. 

The pleasant burn in his backside helped ground Ross as he struggled not to cum. His resolve was broken when the older boy’s fingers brushed something inside him, making him squeal his name as he came over Dan’s chest. He slumped over, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder as the fingers continued to move inside him for a moment longer. The feeling Dan’s cock pressed against his backside made him grind back slightly.

Danny slowly began to pull out but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“I’m 18, dude, don’t stop.”

That was all the encouragement the older needed to bury his fingers back inside Ross, brushing over his prostate again and dragging moans and whimpers from the boy. When he thought he was properly stretched, Ross pushed the hand away and reached for Dan's backpack, digging through the pockets until his hand wrapped around a small bottle. He pulled out the bottle of lube, barely larger than his palm, and coated Danny’s cock graciously. He gripped the base loosely, positioning himself.

“Wait,” Danny said, “you’re clean right?”

“Obviously, dude, this is my first time,” the Australian replied, sinking down on the older’s cock before he could reply. The teen made it just past the head before pausing, his hands curled on Dan’s chest and his lip firmly between his teeth as he adjusted to the stretch. Dan gripped his hips, panting at the tight heat around him.

After a minute Ross slowly sank lower, groaning at the feeling of pain and pleasure. He bottomed out quickly, resting a moment as he shifted on Dan’s lap. The head of the singer’s cock pressed against Ross’s prostate, causing a loud moan to spill from his lips as he lifted himself up again. Now that he had a target, he lifted himself up and dropped back down, making them both groan loudly. Dan briefly worried about waking up the others, but the thought was cast from his mind as Ross clenched around him. 

“F-fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned head tilted back in pleasure. 

Ross just groaned, rocking his hips before lifting himself again. He set a steady rhythm, bouncing in Dan’s lap quickly. The sound of skin hitting skin seemed loud in the silence of night but was drowned out by the noises being coaxed from both men. Dan gripped Ross’s hips as they both edged toward climax, pulling him down hard onto his cock. Danny thrusted up twice before holding him down as orgasm washed over him. Ross practically screamed Dan’s name as his own climax hit him, back arcing as his cum splattered across Dan’s chest for the second time that night. The smaller boy slumped over lazily, head resting lightly on Dan’s clavicle. Dan wrapped his arms around him and carefully pulled him off. Ross whined at the feeling of emptiness but cuddled into the older’s side comfortably. 

“Y-you said this was your first time?” Dan questioned breathlessly, only receiving a weak nod and quiet ‘we can talk about it tomorrow’ before Ross seemed to sink comfortably into sleep. Dan reached over to grab his shirt and clean off his chest. He laid awake for another hour, sleeping tugging incessantly at his mind, as he thought about him and Ross. Christ, had he really taken this kid’s virginity? Not even two days after meeting him? And no doubt the others had heard them. Finally, as he slipped into sleep, he assured himself they would talk about it tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay slight internal conflict time


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up early the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon and the warm weight of Ross pressed against his side. The teen as still fast asleep, probably exhausted from last night. Dan wiggled his way out of his grip before shaking his shoulder lightly. Ross just grumbled quietly, brows furrowing as he reached out for the older boy.

“C’mon sleeping beauty, time to wake up,” Dan said, amusement colouring his voice.  
Ross just groaned, blinking up at Dan with tired eyes, “five more minutes...please?”

“Sorry, Ross, but if we don’t get up now they’ll send someone out...and I’d rather step into the question minefield on my own terms.”

The teen frowned but sat up, reaching for his discarded clothes from last night as Dan got a clean set for himself. Ross pulled on the hoodie, bringing the sleeve up for a sniff.

“Dan? I smell like sex.”

Dan bit his lip lightly, “that’s the only spare set I had, man. My shirt from last night is covered in your jizz.”

Ross blushed wildly, hoping the conversation stopped there. He wasn’t so lucky, however.

“By the way,” Dan began, “you..you said I was your first time. That wasn’t just a high thing was it?”

“Uh..no. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it was super uncool of me to come onto you like that. When you leave you can just leave me here, okay?”

Dan looked horrified at the mere thought of leaving the boy here alone, and voiced it thoroughly.

“Dude, no way. We’re taking you with us and we’ll find you somewhere to stay,” he punctuated this by pressing a kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead. Ross just blushed, reaching for his shoes and slipping them on as he mumbled a quiet ‘okay’. Dan quickly shoved any discarded clothes and items around the tent into his back pack (including Ross’s muddy clothes, after a little arguing and more than a few reassurances) before slinging it over his shoulder and unzipping his tent. The scent of breakfast wafted in, stronger than before, and they trudged slowly across the clearing.

They stepped in the RV and sat down, Ross away from everyone else in hopes of not being smelled as easily over the smell of food. They quickly joined the conversation, joking along with everyone else.

“Hey, Ross? Can you help me?” Suzy asked over Arin’s yelling about some topic or other. Ross nodded, standing up to take two plates from Suzy, placing one in front of his seat and walking over to place the other in front of Dan.

“And did you guys hear all that noise last night?” Arin rambled on, and Ross’s hand slipped, causing the hot plate to tumble right into Dan’s lap.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Ross yelled, drowning out Arin as his accent leaked through his words. Dan was already standing, frantically wiping food off his pants as he tried to reassure Ross.

“Noise?” Brian asked as he stood up to hand Danny napkins.

“Dude, you can’t tell me you didn’t hear that,” Arin replied as Ross went beet red.  
“I hear something, but it was probably more muffled for me.”

Now Dan’s cheeks were reddening rapidly and Barry side eyed both of them in amusement.

Ross pressed close to Dan, staring determinedly at the ground as Arin’s eyes turned on them.

“It couldn’t have been that muffled, Ross’s stupid accent could’ve been heard miles away.”

Suzy smacked Arin lightly in the back of the head as Ross tried to hide himself in the fabric of Dan’s sweater.

“Arin, be nice.”

“How’d the new kid get in your pants so fast, Dan? I’ve been trying for thirteen years and no dice. Is it the young and innocent thing?” Brian said with a quiet chuckle.

Dan laughed quietly, blush darkening, “nah, you’re just an old man. Don’t think you could keep up with a sexbang like me.”  
The singer swiveled his hips for emphasis, knocking into Ross. Arin just rolled his eyes and turned to the teenager, “you slept with him? He’s nothing but bones, must make a bad pillow.”

“S’not bad where it counts..” Ross mumbled back, a slight grin forming as everyone else laughed and Dan looked mildly proud. The teen folded his sleeves around his hands, slowly gaining confidence now that it seemed like no one would judge them. They both sat down and Suzy brought Dan another plate as the jokes returned quickly.

“Hey, Dan? Help me pack up the tents, would you?” Arin asked, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. Dan looked up from his mostly empty plate, nodding and standing up to follow his friend out of the RV. As soon as the door closed behind him he was yanked away from the vehicle and nearly stumbled into the slightly shorter man.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Dan snapped mildly. As soon as he looked as his friend, however, he saw this wasn’t going to be the argument he was preparing for.

“You fucked an 18 year old while you were high the night after you met him. Hurt him and I’ll fuck you up, man.”

Dan paused a moment before nodding slightly, “I kinda like him a lot, Arin.”

Arin nodded back, “okay then. You take down yours and Barry’s tent and I’ll take down mine and Suzy’s.”

With that he patted Dan’s shoulder and walked away. Dan sighed quietly and followed quickly, taking down the two tents near the tree line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was super super rushed because I hit the point i haven't quite finished the story and I kept getting super distracted so the outcome isn't exactly what i wanted but i wanted to keep daily updates oops


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the tents were packed up and any lingering trash was properly disposed of, everyone piled into the Rv and they started the drive back to Brian’s. Ross was sat half in Danny’s lap fast asleep as everyone else talked and yelled around him. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Danny scooped up the sleeping teen. This caused his eyes to snap open and an immediate violent struggle. The singer placed him back down as quickly as he could without dropping him and loosely held his wrists.

“Hey, Ross. Ross, it’s okay. It’s just me, Dan,” he hushed quickly, rubbing his thumbs gently over the soft skin of the Aussie’s wrist.

Ross slowly calmed down, clutching at Dan’s clothing as his rapid breathing evened out.  
“Dan...thanks..”

“No problem, buddy. Now c’mon, we’re all heading home,” he replied quietly, pulling Ross to his feet and guiding him out.

“H-home?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna stay with me and Barry for awhile, if that’s cool with you.”

Ross nodded silently, gripping Dan’s hand. Barry was sent to the hatch seat, Dan and Ross stealing the back seat before he could object. The editor closed the hatch with a half hearted grumble and buckled up. Arin yelled a goodbye out of the car window to Brian before backing out of the driveway and driving off. Ross laid his head lightly on Dan’s shoulder, half asleep but trying to keep awake.

“Is it just you guys and Brian?” he wondered aloud, “or do you guys have other friends?”

“We have plenty of other friends, but they conveniently had other things to do instead of go camping,” Suzy replied, humour colouring her voice.

“You know Mark said he was going to visit his parents? He just tweeted a picture of Jack and him on a skype call. In his apartment,” Barry said, sounding mildly offended.

“Dude, Holly had actual shit to do, though,” Dan said, “so it wasn’t like they were all avoiding going.”

“Wait, Mark told you he was gonna go see his parents? He told me he had, like, a billion appointments or some shit,” Arin said, sounding just as offended as Barry had.

“In his defense, last time he went camping with us he ended up waking up in a lake,” Suzy snickered.

“He shouldn’t have put his tent so close to the dock,” Arin said smugly.

“Shut up, Arin, we had to pull that shit over to the dock and untie it from the shore,” Danny called as Ross doubled over laughing.

“I guess you could say he was sleeping with the fishes,” Ross said proudly, barely pausing in his laughter.

“Shut your stupid Australian mouth, Ross-”

And he did. They all did because right at that moment a car came speeding down the road, ran a red light, and smashed right into the side of their car. Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS SUPER SHORT BUT I'M JUST TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE GROOVE OF WRITING AND I'LL PROBABLY WRITE MORE ON MY SCHOOL SHOP WEEKS BUT THIS WAS ALMOST DONE AND SITTING IN A SAD LITTLE DOCUMENT SO HERE

When Ross woke up again, he was surrounded by blinding white and the sound of insistent beeping. Was he in the hospital again? He looked around as memories rushed back to him, Dan’s laugh, Dan’s warmth, the story about his friend (Matt, Mike?), a sudden jerk, a sharp pain, darkness.

Ross looked down, eyes roaming over the tubes and wires around him. Significantly less than the last time he was here.

...last time he was here. His parent’s phone numbers were the only one’s on his record. They would be the first people the hospital would call. He sat upright, the heart monitor next to him going wild as he looked around the room frantically. He looked down to see Dan’s loose clothing had been replaced with a pristine gown. A nurse burst into the room, walking over to him and soothing him.

“Sir, relax, please. You’re safe here, okay?”

Ross shook his head frantically, “n-no, you’ll have called my parents by now. P-please, you can’t let them in, they’ll kill me.”

The nurse looked taken aback at the sheer terror in the boy’s voice but nodded slowly. Ross looked slowly around the room, “wh-where’s my friends?”

Thoughts flashed through his head almost too fast to properly register, what if the rest were injured? What if they blamed him? What if they left him alone? What if they sent him back home? What if Dan was dead? What if he was the only one that survived?

“They’re all in much the same state as you, except for Dan, but he’ll survive.”

Ross nodded, still shell shocked and panicking. His eyes darted around the sterile room, resting on the door where he could see the shadows of people passing by through the frosted glass. The nurse moved to scribble on the clipboard hanging on the end of the bed.

“Wh-what happened to Danny?”

“He had a few shards of glass embedded in his abdomen. And he got a pretty hard hit to the head.”

Ross tried to sit up, heart monitor beeping furiously, but only let out a cry at the sharp pain in his ribs and arm. 

“Hey, hey, relax, he’ll be okay. He just needed a few more stitches than the rest of you, and he took a hit to the head.”

Ross whimpered quietly, “can...can I see him?”

The nurse nodded slowly, “if you can handle it. I’ll get you a wheelchair.”

And with that the man exited the room and left Ross to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you can't tell i really don't know how hospitals work so if i get anything wrong or weird just tell me, please and thank you <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY YEA I KNOW I SUCK AT UPDATING BUT MY GIRLFRIEND AGREED TO COSPLAY MY OTP WITH ME FOR HALLOWEEN AND SCHOOL SUCKS, EVEN ON SHOP WEEKS

When the nurse came back with a chair, Ross shifted impatiently and ignored the pain that shot through his side. He gritted his teeth as he was helped into the chair and readjusted into a comfortable sitting position. He was pushed out of the room and down a corridor before the nurse stopped in front of a room. 420. How fitting.

He was pushed through the door and immediately faced with the sight of Danny, tubes and wires sticking out of his arms and incessantly beeping machinery sitting by his bedside. In a very uncomfortable looking chair beside the bed sat Suzy, eyes red and puffy and a brace on her wrist along with smaller cuts and bruises littered about. Behind her, Arin stood looking shell shocked at his best friend in the bed. He had a thin trail of dried blood leading from his nose to his upper lip and a large plaster on his forehead. Barry stood in the corner, staring dazedly at the floor and appeared mostly unscathed apart from large bruises along his side from where the luggage had no doubt slammed into his side in the collision, although Ross wouldn’t be surprised if he had more than one rib fracture. 

Dan turned his head towards the door at the sound of the boy’s entrance, smiling frailly at him. Ross smiled back, although his chest was tight. He was wheeled over to the bedside and he carefully linked his smaller fingers with Dan’s larger ones. Dan sat up slowly, the blanket sliding down his chest and revealing his beaten torso. His chest was blotched with bruises and small lacerations and there was one large bandage wrapped over his stomach.

The teenager felt tears prick his eyes as he squeezed the older’s hand gently. Dan squeezed back as much as he could and leaned over to press a kiss to Ross’s lips. 

“Wh-when can he leave..?” Ross questioned quietly, turning his head to look at the nurse.

The man looked at the clipboard at the end of Dan’s bed, eyes darting over the spidery writing.

“He should be well enough to leave in a few days, but no strenuous activity until the stitches heal,” he said, casting a stern glance between the two boys, causing Dan to chuckle quietly and Ross to blush brightly.

“Can do, nurse,” the older replied, his voice slightly rough, like he had just woken up.

The nurse chuckled quietly, turning to walk out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay motivation and energy drinks. i literally just finished this and have NOTHING beyond this done and i have BIM (business information management) tomorrow so maybe i can sneak open my google docs files and work on it when the teacher stops talking. also, for future note, monster and dr pepper is not good for your bladder if you decide to sit and write for hours at a time :D

The next day, Ross sat diligently by Danny’s bed as he tried to explain the situation to his parents. The teen brushed his thumb over the yellowing bruises on the older’s wrist, eyes wide and curious as he heard a heavily accented, worried voice speaking rapidly with long pauses in between statements. 

Dan glanced down at him, the cast on his leg, and ran his fingers through his hair. Ross would’ve purred, had he been capable.

When the phone was put away, Dan assuring his parents he would keep them updated, Ross practically sprawled his upper half across the bed. Dan laughed quietly, a fond smile showing as the teen looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

“Hey, Ross?”

“Yes, Dan?”

Dan hesitated, not knowing how Ross would react to his next question.  
“Where...where are your parents?”

The Australian stiffened, sitting up, “they’re...listen, does it matter?”

Dan bit his lip, “I mean..no? But I’d like to know.”

At the crestfallen look on the smaller’s face, He quickly reassured, “I-I mean, you don’t have to tell me though, secrets are secrets. I understand, man.”

Ross shook his head slightly, “th-they were...not nice people. I left for a reason, and..the hospital staff is kind of keeping them away to the best of their ability.”  
Dan frowned at this, how could people treat someone like Ross badly? 

‘No wonder he loves the affection,’ Dan thought, carefully slotting their fingers back together. The teen was fixated on the lowered side rail, tears stinging his eyes and lips downturned in a honest-to-god pout. 

“Hey, Ross, listen,” Dan mumbled, catching the boy’s attention, “I’m here now, okay? And I’m a pretty shitty guard right now, all fucked up in bed, but I’m here and when I get out I’m gonna take you to mine and Barry’s apartment and we’re gonna cuddle and watch stupid chick flicks until we pass out, okay?”

Ross nodded slowly, squeezing Dan’s hand lightly and blinking away the lingering tears. After all the shit he’d been through, just being in Dan’s presence, aware of his existence, was absolute bliss to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens. more of ross's background...eventually. maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

The day Dan got out was..eventful. Brian picked up Dan and Ross after Dan’s release (being the only one in the group with a car and no injuries) and, after a short battle with Ross’s cast and crutches, drove them home. 

Barry waited at the front door of their apartment building like a worried mother, attempting to help both Ross and Dan at the same time. Brian ended up walking with Dan to the elevator, making sure he didn’t trip and ruin the stitches and injure himself further, while Barry fussed over Ross. Ross couldn’t help but grin at the seemingly endless stream of “are you okay”s and “I mean, I could help you with”s Barry spouted while standing slightly too close on the way to the elevator. It felt nice to be cared for.

Dan quickly brushed Barry away, snickering quietly at the mildly overwhelmed look on Ross’s face. 

“You okay, buddy?” he questioned quietly, pressing a quick kiss to the smaller’s temple.  
Ross nodded, smiling up at Dan and resting his head lightly on Dan’s shoulder.

The elevator dinged and the small group shuffled out into the hallway and Ross followed behind as quickly as he could, almost tripping over himself when the three college students ahead of him stopped and Barry jammed his key in the door. Brian pushed his way in mumbling something about the apartment probably being a mess.

Dan laughed nervously and let Ross in before him, quietly shutting the door behind them as the teen took in the small apartment. There were, seemingly, two bedrooms, although one was completely empty except for a neatly made bed and some questionable stains on the carpet while the other had two beds and a mess of clothing, skittles wrappers, and wires that connected at least five different laptops and two phone chargers to the wall sprawled around the floor.

“You guys share a room..?” Ross questioned, mildly amused.

“We had another roommate, but he moved out and we haven’t been productive enough to move my shit into the other room,” Barry admitted, picking up a can of Monster and shaking it slightly before taking a sip from it. 

“You know that’s, like, super unsanitary, right?” Brian piped up from where he had dropped himself in an armchair tucked in under the window. 

The other just shrugged, placing the now empty can back down on the coffee table.

Ross lowered himself onto the couch carefully, watching the conversation with a content glint in his eye. This was closer to a family than he’d ever had.

This thought repeated as Dan sat down next to him, arm resting across his shoulders as he argued half-heartedly with Barry.

He really didn’t want to leave these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, but will is stay this happy, Rossy? hint, hint ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, after settling Ross in his room, Barry invited everyone over and set up the wii. They started off playing MarioKart but, after the stress of arguing about being hit with shells and the tension filled race for first, ended up settling down in one giant platonic cuddle pile to watch Netflix. Everyone was caution of pressing on a tender spot, but after plenty of squirming and more than a few cries of pain as an elbow knocked a bruised rib, they found a position in which everyone was comfortable. 

Barry, being the remote overlord, picked out a star trek movie and settled back into his place between Arin and Dan. There was a hushed murmur throughout the movie, all of them having seen it before. By the middle of the movie they were all sleepy and content in the presence of their friends, and by the end they were all asleep against one another.

 

When they woke up the next morning, all looking quite disheveled after falling asleep in such positions, the sun was shining through the curtains that Brian had drawn shortly before he fell asleep in the armchair. Ross was half trapped underneath Dan, his uninjured leg pinned to the couch by a groggy Arin. Everyone was loathe to move, not wanting to leave the sleepy warmth of their friends. Luckily, they were all too lazy to wear anything but pajamas over so no one was stuck sleeping in actual clothes.

Brian was the first to move, walking to the kitchen and pulling out eggs, cheese, and the last bit of bacon they had. He pulled out two separate pans and started cooking, soon being joined by Suzy. Arin groaned in protest at her departure but leaned against Barry instead.   
Eventually, everyone got up and moving, stretching and yawning as they trudged about. Dan got up and went into the bedroom to grab a blunt, and was loudly reminded by Barry to smoke by the window. Ross remained on the couch until Suzy came over to help him sit up, making a quip about him being a lazier than a koala before handing him a plate. Everyone sat around the living room, either on the floor or pulling over the coffee table from the corner where it had been discarded to sit on the couch.

They all ate slowly, enjoying the quiet conversation of their friends. Brian was teasing Dan again, egged on by Ross and Suzy and joined by Arin when a knock came at the door. Barry looked mildly confused, checking his watch.

“It must be the landlord, no one else is ever here at this time,” he said, standing.

“And no one texted, right?” Dan asked, shifting to see the door from his position on the floor.

“Nope,” Barry said as he unlocked the door.

He opened it slowly, revealing two police officers, and Dan immediately reached for a box of mints hidden in the couch cushions and Arin casually sprayed air freshener near the window where Dan had smoked half a blunt.

“Can I help you officer?” Barry questioned, glancing back at Dan, who had three mints in his mouth and his plate scraped clean.

“Is the a,” the police officer paused to look down at his notepad, “is there a Ross O’Donovan here?”

“Um,” Barry paused, once again looking back at Dan, who looked alarmed. “There is. May I ask why you’re looking for him?”

“Well we got a call from his parents and he was checked in with you guys at the hospital. This was the address of a Mr. Dan Avidan’s paperwork.”

Ross froze, colour draining from his face. He stood up slowly, Dan helping him up and walking him to the door.

“What did my parents want?”

“They were very worried about you. They called you in missing and wanted you returned home.”

“We told them we couldn’t bring you home if you weren’t willing,” the second cop added, noticing the terror on the teen’s face. “You are eighteen, after all.”

Ross nodded, “tell them you found me. And,” he paused, leaning against Dan as he spoke. “And tell them I don’t want to leave. Tell them they don’t have a son anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that unannounced hiatus didn't happen, okay? okay. on the bright side, i got the shop i wanted at school (i go to a vocational school, and i got IT) and maybe now i'll post more every other week because i have more time to spend on other things rather than other shops :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really bad and it's mostly sappy ross tbh. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of abuse, alcoholism, and addiction

The officers looked shocked, as well as everyone in the room behind him.

“I don’t think I’ll tell them exactly that, kid, but I’ll tell them to stop looking.”

Ross nodded, fingers curling in Dan’s shirt. 

“Thanks.”

The cops nodded and left, and Ross moved slowly back over to the couch with Dan as Barry shut and locked the door. Everyone seemed hesitant to ask about Ross’s response, and Ross himself seemed hesitant to talk about it. 

“Okay, since no one else is gonna ask, what was that about?” Brian asked bluntly, looking at the Australian. 

Ross pressed his lips together, staring at Dan’s stomach.

“Bri,” Suzy scolded, but was interrupted by Ross before she could say anything more.

“They were abusive,” he stated coldly. “My mother is an alcoholic, my father is an addict, and my sister thinks she’s high and mighty..”

Dan froze, going rigid against the younger boy. He could feel a wet patch forming on his chest from where Ross was silently crying.

Everyone in the room moved to comfort the youngest boy. Ross only sobbed harder as he felt the gentle, caring hands of the people he had only just met comforting him and wiping away his tears. 

He felt Brian’s calloused thumb on his cheek, then Suzy’s soft palm. Dan and Arin’s hands stroked his back, identified by their size and Dan’s weird thumb. Barry ran a hand through his hair gently, and Ross felt his chest swell and his heart break. These people that he had just met, that had taken him in so effortlessly, were now holding him as he cried. 

He had never known family, per se, but he supposed this was what it would feel like. He sniffed quietly, lifting his head to look around at the group around him. He was met with nothing but soft smiles and gentle eyes. From Dan’s warm chocolate brown to Brian’s chilly ice blue, there was none of the malice and judgement he was so used to, and it made him cry all over again.

He wasn’t used to this, and he almost felt like he was a burden on them. However, as he was held tighter, but ever so gently, by the group around him, he couldn’t help but feel as though he never wanted to leave. 

He wanted a future full of Dan’s silly pot jokes and smoking on the couch when Barry wasn’t around. He wanted video games with Arin and Barry, laughing and messing them up just because. He wanted shopping with Suzy and learning how to do makeup simply because no one had ever forced him to do those things. He wanted to annoy Brian and draw dicks all over his things to make him mad. He just wanted to be friends with them all, call them his family. And, if he was honest, he wouldn’t mind growing old with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lil bit of ross/everyone but i couldn't help myself. this may be the last or maybe i'll post a lil epilogue


End file.
